Totally Diamonds Much!
by katmar1994
Summary: After being sucked up into a portal Sam Clover and Alex gain diamonds and end up on Homeworld, will they get back to their world or be stuck as the new diamonds? Find out. I don't own either of these shows as both belong Cartoon Network.
1. Where Are We?

_Here we go again_

_We're getting on the road_

_Till we stop_

_And then we'll shop_

_So 1, 2, 3 now baby_

_Here we go, go, go!_

_Here we go_

_Here we go_

_On a mission undercover_

_And we're in control_

_Here we go_

_Here we go_

_Totally Spies get on with the show_

_Here we go_

_Here we go_

_Here we go!_

On a remote island in the South Atlantic ocean, Sam, Clover and Alex just stopped Tim Scam from destroying the world using all the volcanoes on the planet.

"Very well done girls." Jerry said with a smile, the girls smiled back. "No problem." Clover replied to her boss, she was happy the mission was over.

"We'd better get back home." Sam told her friends, she didn't want to be late for school. "A jet is standing by." Jerry responded to the spies.

"Guess we'd better-!" Alex started, she was cut off when the ground started to shake. "What's happening?!" Clover asked in fear, she was freaking out.

No one knew what was making the ground shake not even Tim Scam. "Is the volcano going to erupt?" Sam asked Tim, he shook his head 'no' at her.

"I made sure not to use this one." Tim replied to Sam, Jerry knew that he was telling the truth. "What's that?!" Alex shouted in worry, she was really scared.

Everyone looked and saw a portal. "That isn't something I made." Tim told them, just then, the portal started to suck the girls into it as it got bigger and bigger.

"Human chain now!" Sam ordered, she took Clover's hand while Clover grabbed Alex's hand. "Hang on girls!" Jerry shouted in worry, he reached out his hand.

Before he could grab Sam's hand, she was hit in the face by lab equipment and forced to let go. "AHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed in fear, they vanished.

"GIRLS! NOOO!" Jerry screamed in anguish, he was upset that he lost not only his best spies but his best friends even Tim Scam was feeling remorse for Jerry.

Inside the portal, the girls had their eyes shut while screaming so they didn't see three gems appear one was green and it went to Sam before settling on her chest.

A red gem attached itself to Clover's chest and the indigo gem went to Alex's chest, the girl's clothes changed into a tank top with jeans and high heels in each color.

The gems were diamond gems but none of them knew that they'd just gotten the gems. "WHAT DO WE DO?!" Clover shouted in fear, she grabbed her best friends.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Alex shouted back, Sam saw the portal reopen. "WE'RE ABOUT TO LAND!" Sam shouted to her friends, the landed on a hard floor 'THUMP!'

"Ouch!" The girls said in pain, they looked around the room and saw that it was pink. "What is this place?" Alex asked in awe, her friends were shell shocked.

"What's with these diamonds on our chests?" Clover asked in confusion, Alex and Sam looked down to see diamonds on their chests then promptly screamed.

"I don't know what's going on but we need to find out." Sam told her friends, they slightly disturbed by the fact that their clothes had changed as well.

Clover found the way of the room and the trio sneaked out. "We'll need to be careful since we don't where we are." Clover whispered to her friends.

Just then, they heard footsteps. "Hide!" Sam whispered urgently, the girls hid in another corridor then peeked around the corner and saw two guards.

"Are those Topaz gems?" Alex asked in disbelief, the girls felt their jaws drop. "They're going to find us." Sam whispered in fear, Clover got an idea.

"Better turn this express into a local." Clover said with a smirk, Sam and Alex smiled back at her then followed her lead like they had done before.

[Play Totally Spies Egyptian Dance]

[**Sam, Clover, Alex**]

_All the old paintings on the tombs_

_They do the sun dance don't you know_

_If they move too quick (Oh-whey-oh)_

_They're falling down like a domino_

_All the bazaar men by the Nile_

_They got the money on a bet_

_Gold crocodiles (Oh-whey-oh)_

_They snap their teeth on your cigarette_

_Foreign types with the hookah pipes say_

_Ay oh whey oh, ah oh whey oh_

_Walk like an Egyptian_

_Walk like an Egyptian_

By the time the song was done, the girls found a huge open door so they peeked inside and saw four other gems with a little kid. "Who are they?" Alex whispered in fear.

"More like what are they?" Clover whispered back, Sam observed them. "I think they're sentient gems." Sam whispered to her friends, they paused then looked at her.

The girls huddled together. "If that's true then what does that make us? Are we still human?" Clover asked Sam, she thought for a moment on how to answer that.

"I think we're part human and part gem due to the diamonds on our chests." Sam answered slowly, her friends processed the information for a minute or two.

"Now what?" Alex asked Sam, before she could answer, someone tapped her shoulder so they turned around. "Who're you?" The pink heart gem asked them.

The girls screamed and tried to run but were captured. "Spinel? Who're they?" The boy asked her, Spinel didn't know but kept a tight and gentle grip on them.

"What is going on here?" A soft voice asked, Sam, Clover and Alex stopped then looked up at three huge gems that were the size of the titans from mythology.

Sam, Clover and Alex were so scared and stressed out that they fainted from shock. "We'd better wait for them to wake up." The boy said to his friends.

**First chapter done! I wanted to try this idea out, I don't own the first part of the song 'Walk Like An Egyptian' or the theme song.**

**I also don't own the scene from Totally Spies the movie, please review and no flames! **


	2. Diamond Hybrids!

Sam, Clover and Alex finally started to wake up after passing out and hoped that they'd been dreaming.

"Please tell me that we had the same freaky dream?" Clover pleaded, she looked at her best friends. "I'm not so sure it was a dream." Sam replied to her.

"We're back in that pink room." Alex told them, the girls looked around and saw that Alex was right. "Just what is going on?" Clover asked fearfully.

Just then, the door opened and revealed the little boy from earlier. "You're finally up." The boy said happily, the girls looked at him in shock.

"Kid we don't have time for this, we need to get outta here." Alex responded to the boy, he looked at Alex in confusion. "What?" Sam asked him.

"My name is Steven and I'm actually sixteen." Steven replied to her, the girls weren't sure if they believed Steven about being sixteen years old.

But then Sam remembered that some people can look younger then they really are. "Okay Steven, we need to leave." Clover told Steven in annoyance.

"But my friends and I need to ask you three some questions." Steven responded, the girls weren't in the mood to answer his questions right now.

"We've got a few thousand ourselves." Alex replied to him, just then the ground started to shake. "Are they up yet?" A stern voice asked Steven.

The four looked up and saw the three titans from before. "They're up." Steven told the Yellow titan, Sam, Clover and Alex huddled together in fear.

"You don't need to be afraid." The Blue titan told them, the girls were not going to let their guard down. "What's going on?" Sam asked with a whimper.

Steven started to explain everything to the girls, starting from the beginning to the end with changing Spinel's mind from destroying the planet earth.

"Now then, who are you three?" White Diamond asked kindly, the girls looked at each other. "I'm Sam and this is Clover and Alex." Sam replied to her.

Clover and Alex waved slightly as Sam pointed to them. "Are you three hybrids like me?" Steven asked them, the girls shared hesitant glances.

"We didn't have these gems before." Clover answered, Steven and the Diamonds were surprised. "Then how did you get them?" Yellow Diamond asked her.

Sam, Clover and Alex explained the events that had taken place up until they got to Homeworld. "That's when we noticed the gems." Alex finished saying.

Steven and the Diamonds left the girls in the pink room so they could discus this matter in private. "Now what do we do?" Clover asked her friends sadly.

Sam started humming a sweet melody which caught Clover and Alex's attention before they joined in and made a beautiful harmony together.

[Play Feel The Light by Jennifer Lopez]

[**Sam, Clover and Alex**]

_Here I go, here I go_

_Feel better now, feel better now_

_Here I go, here I go_

_It's better now, it's better now_

_Do you remember when we fell under_

_Did you expect me to reason when thunder_

_I still remember when time was frozen_

_What seemed forever was just a moment_

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_There's no more waiting_

_We're still worth saving_

_Feel the light_

_Shining in the dark of night_

_Remember what we forgot_

_I know it's a long shot_

_But we're bringing it all back _

_We're bringing it all back_

_Feel the light_

_Shining like the stars tonight_

_Remember what we forgot_

_I know it's a long shot_

_But we're bringing it all back _

_We're bringing it all back_

_Here I go, here I go_

_Feel better now, feel better now_

_Here I go, here I go_

_It's better now, it's better now_

_I still remember when things were broken_

_But put together the cracks will close in_

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_There's no more waiting_

_We're still worth saving_

_Feel the light_

_Shining in the dark of night_

_Remember what we forgot_

_I know it's a long shot_

_But we're bringing it all back _

_We're bringing it all back_

_Feel the light_

_Shining like the stars tonight_

_Remember what we forgot_

_I know it's a long shot_

_But we're bringing it all back, _

_We're bringing it all back_

_You and I can have it all tonight_

_So let's bring it back to light_

_Now we have another chance to fly_

_Another chance to make it right_

_Feel the light_

_Shining in the dark of night_

_Remember what we forgot_

_I know it's a long shot_

_Feel the light_

_Shining like the stars tonight_

_Remember what we forgot_

_I know it's a long shot_

_But we're bringing it all back _

_We're bringing it all back_

_Here we go, here we go_

_Feel better now, feel better now_

_Here we go, here we go_

_It's better now, it's better now._

At the end of the song, Sam, Clover and Alex hugged each other for comfort. "We so needed that." Alex said with a small laugh, Sam and Clover totally agreed with her.

"To answer your question Clover, we just need to wait." Sam told her, the girls didn't like the idea of waiting but they didn't have many options right at the moment.

They could only hope that Jerry would be able to find a way to recreate the portal that could get them back home or else they'd be stuck on an alien planet forever.

For now though, Sam, Clover and Alex thought it would be a good idea to get some more rest while waiting for Steven and the Diamonds to come back to the room.

So, they laid down on the huge pink pillow and huddled together for warmth as they started to drift off to dream land hoping for good news when they woke up again.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	3. Meet The New Diamonds!

By the time Sam, Clover and Alex woke up again, Steven and the Diamonds came back.

However they looked really upset about something which meant bad news for the girls. "So? What's the news?" Sam asked Steven, he sighed.

"While we don't know how to get you three home, all Peridots will work on it." Steven answered her, the girls looked at each other in worry.

But then remembered that Jerry might also be able to figure out a way to get them home. "What do we do until then?" Alex asked her friends.

"Why don't you guys come to Beach City?" Steven suggested, Sam, Clover and Alex were confused. "Beach City?" Sam, Clover and Alex asked.

Steven explained that Beach City is where he lives and he invited the Diamonds since he knew that they'd complain about him leaving again.

"Sam? What do you think?" Clover and Alex asked her, Sam sighed and wished her friends wouldn't do that. "Why not?" Sam replied with a smile.

The seven of them got on the Diamond Mech and made their way back to earth so they could have some fun on the beach before a bonfire party.

By the time they arrived back on earth, the girls figured out how to shape-shift their clothes into beach wear. "Cool!" The girls exclaimed happily.

"There's Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl." Steven told them, luckily they wouldn't attack Steven's new friends as he'd already told them what happened.

Sam, Clover and Alex got to know Steven's family and started to relax until more gems started to arrive but more humans came to the beach too.

"They're here for the bonfire party." Amethyst told the girls, Clover then got an idea. "We should practice the song for the play." Clover said with a smirk.

Sam and Alex didn't want to scare anyone but then realized that it would just be for fun and the moon was already out so they agreed to practice.

"So...where are these new Diamonds?" Lapis asked Steven, he turned around but the girls weren't here. "They disappeared!" Steven replied in shock.

"AWOOOOO!" Three howls were heard, everyone looked nervous. "What was that?" Peridot asked in fear, music started to play as everyone looked for it.

[Play We Own The Night from Zombies 2]

[**Sam**]

_Nobody's catching me unless I wanna be caught_

_I'm dancing in the shadows, ain't no leash when I walk_

_It's great to feel invincible, it's great to feel alive_

_My appetite's insatiable, there's nowhere it can hide_

_Our freedom isn't up to them, it's only up to us (Us)_

_I'm the alpha, I'm the leader, I'm the one to trust (Trust)_

_Together we do whatever it takes, we're in this pack for life_

_(Awoo)_

_We're wolves, we own the night_

[**Sam, Clover and Alex**]

_Oh, we own what we own, oh, we own the night_

_Oh, we own what we own (Awoo), we own the night!_

_The only thing that is worse than our bark's our bite_

_Oh, we own what we own (Awoo), we own the night!_

[**Clover and Alex**]

_I'm picking up the scent, it seems we're on the right track (Track)_

_The moonlight's on the rooftops, the winds at our backs (Backs)_

_We're living in the shadows, we're living for the chase (Chase)_

_Our legacy is in our sights, so let's pick up the pace_

_We're on a quest to find the power that's inside of us (Us)_

_She's the alpha, she's the leader, she's the one to trust (Trust)_

_Together we do whatever it takes, we're in this pack for life_

_(Awoo)_

_We're wolves, we own the night_

[**Sam, Clover and Alex**]

_Oh, we own what we own, oh, we own the night_

_Oh, we own what we own (Awoo), we own the night!_

_The only thing that is worse than our bark's our bite_

_Oh, we own what we own (Awoo), we own the night!_

[**Sam**]

_We own what we own_

_The night is our home_

_We own what we own (Wolves! Awoo!)_

_We own the night_

[**Sam, Clover and Alex**]

_Oh, we own what we own, oh, we own the night_

_Oh, we own what we own (Awoo), we own the night!_

_The only thing that is worse than our bark's our bite_

_Oh, we own what we own (Awoo), we own the night!_

At the end of the song, everyone realized that Sam, Clover and Alex were just trying to entertain them. "That was awesome!" Jenny exclaimed in awe, everyone clapped.

"Thanks, the song is for our school play." Alex responded with a smile, while girls talked with Jenny and Kiki, Lars, Buck Dewey and Sour Cream were watching them.

"Those girls are so cool." Lars said to his friends, he really meant that. "I could rave to their voices." Sour Cream added, he loved their choice in music for sure.

"We could ask them out." Buck chimed in, he was looking at Alex, the boys needed to come up with a plan in order to ask the new girls out without being turned down.

Sadie, whose already in a relationship decided to give the boys some advice and they decided to ask out the girls on a date tomorrow since they wanted to wait to a bit.

"So, it's settled then. We'll ask them out tomorrow." Lars said with a smile, with the plan set, the boys hoped that Sam, Clover and Alex wouldn't turn them down.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter so please review and no flames! **


	4. Dance Date!

The next day, Sam, Clover and Alex were in town doing some shopping to relax even more.

Clover decided that doing some shopping at the mall would help them feel better about their situation and since they were bored.

"These outfits are killer!" Clover said with a smile, Sam and Alex agreed. "It was nice of Mr. Universe to pay for this." Sam added in.

"We can pay him back somehow." Alex told them, so they started brainstorming. "Hey there." A smooth voice called out, the girls stopped.

Sam, Clover and Alex looked over to see Lars, Buck Dewey and Sour Cream standing in front of them. "Can we help you?" Sam asked them.

The boys looked nervous. "Um...we were wondering if you three would like to hang out." Lars responded to her, the girls shared a glance.

"You mean like a date?" Alex asked him, Buck smiled at her. "If you want to call it that." Buck replied, Alex giggled and made Buck smile.

"When?" Clover asked, she wasn't sure about this. "Tonight. There's a dance party going on." Sour Cream answered, Clover and Alex looked at Sam.

"Sure, why not?" Sam said with a smile, the boys smiled and said that they'd meet the girls in front of Fish Stew Pizza to pick them up.

"Is this really a good idea?" Clover asked her friends, the boys were out of range so they didn't hear her. "It'll be fun." Alex replied happily.

"And since we're kind of on vacation, we should enjoy it." Sam said with a smirk, that got Clover's attention. "Okay." Clover responded to them.

The girls went back to the Diamond Mech and into their private chambers then changed into their new clothes and did their makeup for the night.

A few hours later, the girls and boys met up then headed to an old where house. "Is this where the party is?" Clover asked nervously, she was worried.

"Yeah but we were hoping you three knew another song to get the party started." Sour Cream replied, the girls smirked as they did know another song.

So the girls told the boys about it and once they were all inside the where house, everyone took their places while Sour Cream started the music.

[Play Call To The Wild from Zombies 2]

[**Buck Dewey**]

_Turn up, explain our history_

_Pull back the veil of mystery_

_What's written on the cave is prophesy_

_The Great Alpha is our destiny_

_Show us the power of chemistry_

_Lead us to the source of our energy_

_No one knows her identity_

_But she looks like you, identically_

[**All**]

_This is how we're livin' our lives_

_Livin' our lives, livin' our lives, yeah_

_Can you feel the call to the wild?_

_Call to the wild, the call to the wild_

_We are the call, we are the call_

_We are the call to the wild_

[**Alex and Buck Dewey**]

_I see a real community_

_Unique, but you have unity_

_You know who you're supposed to be_

_Release to the rhythm totally_

_I feel the vibe when you're close to me_

_And you can feel it too, or hopefully_

_Now look up, and tell me what you really see_

_A bunch of stray wolves or a family?_

[**All**]

_This is how we're livin' our lives (Hey)_

_Livin' our lives (Hey), livin' our lives, yeah_

_Can you feel the call to the wild? (Hey)_

_Call to the wild (Hey), the call to the wild_

_We are the call, we are the call_

_We are the call to the wild_

_We are the call, we are the call_

_We are the call to the wild_

[**Sam and Clover**]

_Hold up, before you do, let me interrupt_

_She's a cheerleader, not an alpha_

_You're in the den, but you'll need to earn my trust_

_Now show me what you got if you're one of us_

_(Music and Howling)_

[**All**]

_This is how we're livin' our lives (It's how you're living)_

_Livin' our lives, livin' our lives, yeah_

_Can you feel the call to the wild? (Can you feel? Hey)_

_Call to the wild (Hey), the call to the wild (I can feel)_

_We are the call, we are the call_

_We are the call to the wild_

_We are the call, we are the call_

_We are the call to the wild!_

At the end of the song, everyone cheered and howled liked wolves. "That was awesome!" Sam, Clover and Alex said happily, the looked at the boys and smiled.

The girls kept complimenting the boys on their parts for the song and dance. "Thanks." Lars, Sour Cream and Buck Dewey replied with shy smiles on their faces.

"We should totally hang out again." Sam told Lars, he was on cloud nine. "That would be nice." Lars replied to her, Sam liked that he tried to play it cool.

Alex and Clover said the same thing to Buck Dewey and Sour Cream to which both of the agreed, this made everyone happy since they might fall in love for real.

Of course the boys wanted to take things slow and really get to know the girls since they really like Sam, Clover and Alex but they didn't want to scare them away.

Lars really hoped that he and Sam would be happy together as did Buck Dewey with Alex and Sour Cream with Clover since they were all unique in their own way.

The boys really hoped that everything would work out since they are serious about their new relationship's with hopefully their soon to be girlfriends in the future.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	5. Missing Jerry!

It's been two weeks since the spies have appeared in Steven's world and they've had fun.

However, they miss their boss Jerry, the very man who had started W.O.O.H.P since he's more like family to them and their friend.

Spinel, who saw the sadness of her new friends tried to cheer them up along with Steven but nothing worked to cheer the girls up.

Lars, Sour Cream and Buck Dewey were getting worried about their girlfriends so when they went to Sadie for help, she knew what to do.

"A sleepover?" Sam asked Sadie, she smiled at her new friends. "That's right." Sadie replied sweetly, Sam, Clover and Alex looked unsure.

"It'll be fun." Kiki chimed in, she and Jenny were with them. "I suppose it'll do us some good." Clover said with a sigh, her friends agreed.

Sam, Clover and Alex went to get some clothes for tomorrow along with everything they needed for the slumber party tonight.

The Diamonds and their Pearls didn't understand what was wrong with the three new Diamonds since they aren't like the girls at all.

"Why have they been feeling like this?" White Diamond asked Spinel, while she wasn't human, she did understand the girls a little bit better.

"They miss someone who was close to them." Spinel replied sadly, she really wanted to help her new friends but unsure of how to do it.

A little while later, Sam, Clover and Alex followed Kiki and Jenny to Sadie's house since they didn't know where she lived until now that is.

The girls were having fun chatting, doing their nails and hair, giving each other makeovers, watching movies and all that other fun girl stuff.

After the last movie, the girls talked more. "What's been eating you three?" Jenny asked them, Sam, Clover and Alex sighed sadly but talked.

"We miss Jerry." Alex replied sadly, Sadie and the twins were confused. "Who's Jerry?" Kiki asked her, the girls told them that Jerry is their boss.

"But he's also family to us." Clover added, she and the others told their new friends about the many fun and funny memories they made together.

"He's always been there for us just like we've been there for him and he's accepted us as we are." Sam said with a sad smile, they girls knew what came next.

[Play Gotta Find Where I Belong from Zombies 2]

[**Sam, Clover and Alex with Jerry**]

_How do people make it look easy_

_Are they happy or just good at deceiving?_

_I just want a bit of that feeling for myself_

_I don't put the pressure of soulmates_

_I just want somebody who knows me_

_'Cause every now and then I admit_

_I need a little bit of help_

[**Sam, Clover and Alex with Jerry**]

_I don't feel like I belong_

_Anywhere, where, where, where_

_How do things keep going wrong?_

_How did we get here, here, here?_

_The more I cover up my flaws_

_The more they appear_

_I gotta find where I belong_

_Ah, ah-ahh_

[**Jerry**]

_I wish I could feel the way you do sometimes_

_You're stuck on the outside, while I'm in here wonderin' why_

_I had to make it worse, you were already hurt_

_Don't wanna be another thing on your mind_

_I wish that I could make it change, instead of making mistakes_

_Tryna hold ypu up, instead I'm the pushing away_

_Just wanna understand, but every time I can't_

_And I don't know why_

[**Sam, Clover and Alex with Jerry**]

_I don't feel like I belong_

_Anywhere, where, where, where_

_How did I get this so wrong_

_To leave us right here, here, here?_

_The more I cover up my flaws_

_The more they appear_

_I gotta find where I belong_

_Ah, ah-ahh_

[**Sam, Clover and Alex**]

_Everywhere I go don't feel like home_

_Even my parents, they act like they know_

_Guess I have to leave to finally see_

_If there's someone out there and they're just like me_

_Then I'll go_

_Yeah, I'll go_

[**Sam, Clover and Alex with Jerry**]

_I don't feel like I belong_

_Anywhere, where, where, where_

_How did I get this so wrong_

_To leave us right here, here, here?_

_The more I cover up my flaws_

_The more they appear_

_I gotta find where I belong_

_Ah, ah-ahh_

[**Sam, Clover and Alex with Jerry**]

_I don't feel like, I don't feel like_

_I don't feel like_

_Gotta feel like, gotta feel like_

_Gotta feel like I belong_

At the end of the song, Sam, Clover and Alex could've sworn that they heard Jerry's voice singing with them and that made them very happy so they shared a smile.

"Are you three okay?" Sadie asked in concern, she and the twins were worried. "We're feeling better now." Sam replied happily, Clover and Alex smiled happily too.

The spy girls were feeling pretty good after hearing Jerry singing along with them and knew that he'd find a way to get them home again so they'd be together again.

Soon, the six girls talked way into the night before falling asleep one by one until Sam fell fast asleep thinking of the adventures yet to come once she and her friends were home.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	6. Diamond's Plan!

After hearing about how the spies miss a friend from their world, the Diamond's started to worry.

White, Yellow and Blue didn't want the new Diamonds to leave to return to their world since they liked the new hybrids.

"There's seven of us now and they wish to leave." Yellow said as she paced, she and the others wanted the spies to stay with them.

"I don't understand why they'd want to return to their world." Blue added with sigh, she loved hearing the girls sing interesting songs.

"We can't let them go back!" White chimed in, she wanted the girls along with Steven to live with them on Homeworld as a family.

"But what can we do?" Blue asked them, all three Diamonds thought about how to keep the girls with them. "I have it!" White announced.

Yellow and Blue looked at her. "Since there's no grantee that the Peridots can send the girls home, they'll have to stay with us." White said happily.

This made her fellow Diamonds happy but then frown. "But what if they can?" Blue asked her, White sighed as she didn't want to admit this.

"We'll have no choice but to sabotage their plans." Yellow stepped in, all three looked at each other sadly because it would a last resort for sure.

"If that's what we have to do then so be it." Blue replied to them, they were tense about their plan but knew they had no choice but to do it.

Just then, music started to play and it was so sweet that the Diamonds knew that the spies were about to play another song they've never heard.

[Play Starlight from Star Darlings]

[**Sam, Clover and Alex**]

_Come with me_

_Chasing dreams, m__aking history_

_We'll find away and a place to be_

_Far away, fin__ding new memories_

_Time and space _

_Like stardust, they will blow away_

_Run on faith and you'll be okay_

_Watch the ground as it's fading away_

_Look at the atmosphere_

_We can disappear, disappear_

_Hearts will collide_

_Up in the sky, looking down on life_

_We are starlight, starlight_

_Between the moon and the city lights_

_We are starlight, starlight_

_Ooooh, ooooh, starlight_

_Suspend belief_

_Watch the sun while it's circling_

_It's no match for the light_

_I see in your eyes, ho__w they inspire me_

_Look at the atmosphere_

_We can disappear, disappear_

_Hearts will collide_

_Up in the sky, looking down on life_

_We are starlight, starlight_

_Between the moon and the city lights_

_We are starlight, starlight_

_Ooooh, ooooh, starlight, starlight_

_Ooooh, ooooh, starlight_

_(music)_

_Though a world far away_

_You and I will remain whole_

_Though a world far away_

_You and I will remain whole_

_Though a world far away_

_You and I will remain whole_

_Up in the sky, looking down on life_

_We are starlight, starlight_

_Between the moon and the city lights_

_We are starlight, starlight_

_Ooooh, ooooh, starlight, starlight_

_Ooooh, ooooh, starlight!_

At the end of the song, White, Yellow and Blue smiled at the little Diamonds. "That was amazing!" Steven said with a smile, the girls laughed with smiles.

"It was your nickname." Sam replied to him, the Diamonds wondered what the girls could have meant by that but judging by their looks it was good.

"What?" Steven asked in confusion, Clover smirked. "White, like, calls you 'starlight' so we remembered a song with that same title." Clover responded, Steven blushed.

"It's a cute nickname." Alex told Steven, he was slightly embarrassed by White's pet name for him since it used to be his mother's. "If you say so." Steven told her.

The older Diamonds smiled because the four younger Diamonds were getting along and they thought it was cute as they knew that they were meant to be a family.

"See? We must make sure the girls stay here." White whispered excitedly, Yellow and Blue agreed so they decided to come up with ways to keep the girls in their world.

If all else failed, they'd have to resort to sabotaging any plans that the Peridots came up with to send Sam, Clover and Alex home or else they'd be lost forever.

The Diamonds hoped that they could convince the girls to stay so they'd all be together forever and would never have to worry about being apart from each other.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	7. Way Of The Gems!

The first step of the Diamonds plan was to teach the spies about their culture and traditions.

Yellow Pearl found the spies talking with Steven about their adventures from their world and in return he told them about his.

"The Diamonds wish to see you four." Yellow Pearl told them, the four hybrids were confused. "About what?" Sam asked her in confusion.

"You will see." Yellow Pearl replied vaguely, so they went to the Diamond Mech to see the Diamonds but this put Steven on high alert.

Once they were inside and reached the main room, Spinel gave them a nervous smile. "You three wanted to see us?" Alex asked them.

The three Diamonds smiled at them. "Indeed we did." Blue Diamond responded happily, the girls shared a glance with Steven.

"Like, what's this about?" Clover asked her, the Diamonds looked at each other. "It's time you learned our ways." Yellow Diamond answered.

Steven was against the girls learning about the mistakes that his mother had made along with the war. "Out of the question!" Steven protested.

"Starlight, they need to know." White Diamond said gently, she understood that Steven was against this but the spies had to learn about this.

"We have wondered about your culture." Sam admitted, the Diamonds were happy so they got to the lesson about their home and past.

The girls became upset once they learned that the Diamonds had colonized other planets and about the human zoo Pink Diamond had made.

"YOU WANT US TO COLONIZE OTHER PLANETS?!" The spies shrieked in anger, everyone flinched at the anger of the girls had in their tone.

"No but you need to learn our ways." Blue Diamond replied calmly, the girls looked at each other and smirked as they had an idea for fun.

"We have to do things like you do?" Sam asked her, the Diamonds were confused. "Yes, just like we do." Yellow Diamond answered her.

The spies smirked in amusement and suddenly Steven caught on to what they were about to do so he smiled as he shook his head at them.

Just then, music started to play and the Diamonds realized that they walked into the girls trap as Steven started to sing another song.

[Play Like The Zombies Do from Zombies 2]

[**All**]

_Do it like the zombies do_

[**Steven, Sam, Clover and Alex**]

_Brush your fangs when you wake up_

_Comb your hair, do your make up_

_Sleep at night, don't stay up_

_Do it like the zombies do_

_Don't stand out when you're fittin' in_

_When in doubt, do the opposite_

_Don't listen to him, he's a hypocrite_

_Do it like the zombies do_

[**All**]

_All you got to do is give an inch,_

_Then we gon' take it to the top_

_Do it like the zombies do_

[**Sam, Clover and Alex**]

_When the moon is full, no howling (Awoo)_

_Don't run in the halls, no growling (Grr)_

_Let's go to the mall, start styling (Yeah)_

_Do it like the zombies do (Do it)_

_Trim your claws, get a manicure_

_Cut your bangs, leave it on the floor (Woo)_

_Now wag your tail like a Labrador_

_Do it like the zombies do_

[**All**]

_All you got to do is give an inch,_

_Then we gon' take it to the top_

_Do it like the zombies do, don't stop (Do it)_

[**Steven, Sam, Clover and Alex**]

_Stand up, stand up, stand up straight , do your homework_

_Smile a lot when you network_

_Did I mention no one gets hurt? (No, no, no)_

_Do it like the zombies do_

_I hope you're open to my advice_

_Oh, it's invaluable to us, right?_

_Huh, sounds like this could be a paradise_

_Do it like the zombies do_

[**Sam, Clover and Alex**]

_Why should we change? They should be like us_

_Yeah, he may brains, but he's got no guts_

_He's gone insane, yeah, he's acting nuts_

_Come on, we've got moves to bust (Woah)_

_Do it, do it, do it like the zombies do_

_Do it, do it, do it like the zombies do_

_Do it, do it, do it (Do what you wanna do)_

_Do it like the zombies do (Do it like the zombies do)_

[**All**]

_All you got to do is give an inch,_

_Then we gon' take it to the top_

_Do it like the zombies do, don't stop_

_Do it like the zombies do!_

At the end of the song, the older Diamonds looked at the younger ones in exasperation. "You three walked into that one." Sam said with a laugh, her friends agreed.

"We really should've seen that coming." Yellow Diamond replied, she shook her head. "Yeah, you should have." Steven responded, he thought it was funny though.

"I don't get why you want us to learn how to be like you three anyway." Alex spoke up, the older Diamonds didn't want them to know their plan just yet.

"It's invaluable to you just in case." White Diamond replied quickly, Steven and the spies were confused but Steven was also worried they were up to something.

"If you say so but we're a team." Clover responded to her, she, Sam and Alex have always been a team. "We work better together." Sam added in happily.

"We're one for all and all for one!" Alex chimed in, the girls were happy. "You never know when you'll need what we've taught you." Yellow Diamond insisted.

The spies did take the information into consideration. "We'll think about it." Sam told her, the Diamonds were happy but also worried about them and Steven.

As Steven and the girls left, the Diamonds decided that it was time to move onto phase two of their plan after checking in with the Peridots on every planet.

If they could pull off their plan, then there would be no need to sabotage anything so that way Steven and the spies would be with them forever as a family.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	8. Protective Friends!

Today Sam and Lars are going on a date so they can get to know each other better.

However, what the couple didn't know was that the Off-Colors were following them since they wanted to make sure Lars was alright.

"Should we really be doing this?" Rutile asked her friends, she didn't know if this was a good idea. "We're just supervising." Rhodonite replied.

"It is not invading Lars's privacy?" Padpuradscha spoke up, she wanted to be okay with this plan but was unsure if this was right or not.

"We...just...need...to...make...sure...Sam...is...nice." Fluorite responded slowly, so she and the others followed a little bit behind the couple.

They could hear Sam and Lars talking. "Sorry! I'm just not used to being alone with a smart and pretty girl." Lars said as he blushed red.

"It's alright. Just be yourself, you'll be fine." Sam replied gently, she and Lars were both a bit shy right now. "Okay." Lars responded nicely.

The off-colors were happy that Sam is understanding of Lars being shy and that she wasn't pushing him to be something that he isn't.

"So...what should we do?" Lars asked nervously, he was totally lost on the whole dating thing. "Whatever you feel like doing." Sam told him.

Lars was surprised that Sam was okay with dong whatever he wanted but then realized that she wanted him to feel comfortable with her.

"I'm not sure what to do." Lars admitted, Sam smiled softly then looked behind her. "You're friends are following." Sam said in amusement.

This made Lars looked behind them. "Seriously?" Lars asked with a groan, Sam then got an idea since she figured out why they followed them.

"Want to put on a show for them?" Sam asked Lars, he was confused but then smiled. "That sounds like a great idea." Lars replied happily.

[Play Someday from Zombies]

[**Sam**]

_Ooohhh_

_La la la la la_

_Ohhhh_

_Yeah_

[**Lars**]

_I know it might be crazy_

_But did you hear the story_

[**Sam**]

_I think I heard it vaguely_

[**Lars**]

_A girl and a zombie_

[**Sam**]

_Oh, tell me more boy_

_Sounds like a fantasy_

[**Lars and Sam**]

_Oh, what could go so wrong_

_With a girl and a zombie_

[**Lars**]

_You're from the perfect paradise and_

_I'm living on the darker side_

[**Sam**]

_Oooh, I've got a feeling-if you get to know me_

[**Lars**]

_Right from the start you caught my eye_

_And something inside me came to life_

[**Sam**]

_Oooh, I've got a feeling-if you get to know me_

[**Lars and Sam**]

_Someday-this could be, this could be ordinary_

_Someday-could we be something extraordinary_

_You and me side by side, out in the broad daylight_

_If they laugh we'll say we're gonna be Someday_

_We're gonna be Someday_

_Someday, Someday_

_We're gonna be Someday_

[**Sam**]

_We're gonna be someday_

[**Lars**]

_Girl you look delicious_

_Oh, I mean gorgeous_

[**Sam**]

_Well now you're getting fearless_

[**Lars**]

_No, I'm just rooting for us_

[**Sam**]

_If different was a super power_

_We'd be so flawless_

[**Lars and Sam**]

_Yeah, we could make these two worlds ours_

_I'm rooting for us_

[**Lars**]

_Two lonely hearts meet in the dark,_

_Imagine it now they start a spark_

[**Sam**]

_You got my attention, what happens next then_

[**Lars**]

_Movies and long walks in the park,_

_Hanging out anywhere we want_

[**Sam**]

_I like the way you're thinking, I can almost see it_

[**Lars and Sam**]

_Someday-this could be, this could be ordinary_

_Someday-could we be something extraordinary_

_You and me side by side, out in the broad daylight_

_If they laugh we'll say we're gonna be Someday_

_Someday, Someday_

[**Sam**]

_So, let them talk if they wanna (if they wanna, if they wanna)_

_Let them talk if they're gonna_

_We gonna do what we wanna_

_Let them talk, let them talk if they wanna_

_They wanna_

[**Lars and Sam**]

_Someday, Someday_

_We're gonna be Someday_

_Someday, Someday_

_We're gonna be Someday_

_Someday, Someday_

_We're gonna be Someday_

_Someday, Someday_

_We're gonna be Someday!_

At the end of the song, the off-colors knew that they had worried for nothing since they realized that Sam wasn't going to hurt their captain and friend Lars.

"Sorry that we followed you two." Rhodonite apologized, she was worried that Lars and Sam would be mad. "It's alright." Lars replied with a smile, he meant it.

"We get that you guys were just looking out for Lars." Sam added in, she wasn't mad at her boyfriend's best friends. "Really?" The Rutile twins asked in surprise.

Sam and Lars explained that they had known that they off-colors were following them and they decided to show them that no one would get their heart broken.

So, for the rest of the day, Lars and Sam spent time with the off-colors so they could get to know each other which led to them making a new best friend as well.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**

**And to the person who just reviewed my story, if you don't like this then don't read it! **


	9. Enter Jerry!

With Tim Scam's help, Jerry was finally able to find the girls in another world but something was amiss.

Jerry was getting a strange energy signal coming from his top spies so he had a portal generator made to take him to them.

Once the Jerry made it through, he saw that he was on a beach near a house that was under some sort of temple like structure.

"Now to find the girls." Jerry said to himself, as he made his way to town, Jerry failed to notice a blue skinned girl watching him.

When Jerry was gone, Blue Pearl ran back to the Diamond Mech and reported to the gem monarchs what she had witnessed.

"If he find the girls, he'll take them back." Yellow Diamond said as she paced, she and the others were worried about this.

"What do we do?" Blue Diamond asked her, she didn't want the girls to leave since they were happy to have three new Diamonds.

"Pearl, I want you to capture that man then bring him here." White Diamond told all three Pearls, they saluted then left the room.

White Diamond would make sure not to harm Jerry but rather use him as a bargaining chip to get the girls to stay with them.

Meanwhile in town, Jerry was amazed by the sentient gems that walked with the humans in this small city like it was normal.

"Perhaps it is normal here." Jerry mused, just then, he saw Sam, Clover and Alex hanging out with three boys and some gems.

Jerry smiled in relief since the girls were alright but on closer inspection, he saw three diamond gems on them which was surprising.

"That explains the strange energy signal." Jerry muttered, just before he could call out to them, three new gems pulled him away.

Jerry turned and saw three Pearls in Yellow, Blue and Pink. "Don't even think about it." Yellow Pearl told him, Jerry frowned at them.

"We're not letting you take away the new Diamonds." Pink Pearl added, Jerry then knew that he would have to fight to get his friends.

"Sorry but I must take them home." Jerry replied to the Pearls, when they didn't yield, a three on one fight broke out between them.

Sadly though, Jerry didn't stand a chance since the Pearls were much stronger than him so they managed to get the upper hand and caught him.

"SAM! CLOVER! ALEX!" Jerry cried out, his shout caught their attention. "JERRY!" The girls shouted in worry, they ran to help him.

The super spies saw their friend get dragged away by the Pearls. "After them!" Sam told her friends, they chased after the Pearls to get Jerry back.

What the girls didn't know was that Buck, Sour Cream, Lars and their human and gem friends were following in order to help save their boss.

The boys found the girls shouting at the Diamonds who told them that the only way to save Jerry was to promise to stay in their world forever.

"We need to help them." Lars told his friends, they knew how to do it so Sour Cream turned on some music which made the girls smiled at them.

[Play Flesh and Bone from Zombies 2]

[**Sam**]

_Hear it_

_Getting louder_

_A call for revolution_

_Yeah we came for what was ours_

_It's time for restitution_

_We'll protect our own_

_Take back the stone_

_No, human nature cannot hold us down_

[**Lars**]

_Stranded at the bottom_

_But we're more than a whisper_

_No we'll never be forgotten_

_Our bloods thicker than silver_

_Yeah when world's collide_

_It's do or die_

_So tell me, is it wrong to_

_Stand your ground?_

[**Sam and Lars**]

_Hear us howl_

_All or nothing_

_Fangs are out_

_We ain't running_

_Hear us howl_

_It's all or nothing_

[**Humans**]

_Oooooooh_

_This is our declaration_

_Ooooooh_

_Of a new generation_

_It's now or never_

_We're in this together_

_We'll fight through the highs and the lows_

_No, we won't break_

_We're more than flesh and bone_

_(Music)_

[**Alex**]

_The world has gone crazy_

_And no one seems to listen_

_Gotta step in, no more maybes_

_And stop the demolition_

_Is it hope or fear?_

_Look in the mirror_

_Everything we built is coming down_

[**Clover**]

_No more hesitation_

_It's time we start to realize_

_With all this separation_

_Silence is still taking sides_

_So use your voice, make a choice_

_And tell me, are you standing_

_With the crowd?_

[**All**]

_Ooooooh_

_This is a declaration_

_Ooooooh_

_Of a new generation_

_It's now or never_

_We're in this together_

_We'll fight through the highs and the lows_

_No, we won't break_

_We're more than flesh and bone_

_Aaaaaay_

_We say_

_No more bad blood_

_No more bad blood_

_Aaaaaay_

_No way they can stop us_

_No, they can't stop us_

_Aaaaaay_

_We say_

_No more bad blood_

_No more bad blood_

_Aaaaaay_

_No way they can stop us_

_No, they can't stop us_

[**Steven**]

_History changes but we lost the pages_

_We wrote_

_When you lose direction can't see the reflection_

_You know_

_We came from the bottom then became the_

_Problem_

_Now everything's out of control_

_So hey, are you with me?_

_Let's go!_

[**All**]

_Ooooooh_

_This is a declaration_

_Ooooooh_

_Of a new generation_

_It's now or never_

_We're in this together_

_We'll fight through the highs_

_And the lows_

_No, we won't break_

_We're more than flesh and bone!_

_(Music)_

At the end of the song, the Diamond's finally realized that they were acting like how they used to before Steven helped them changed for the better and be good.

"We're sorry...it's just...we didn't want to lose you three." Blue Diamond said sadly, the girls were confused. "Care to elaborate?" Sam asked her in confusion.

The Diamonds explained that they were happy to see their family grow a little since the super spies had diamonds on them and didn't want them to leave forever.

"You should've just talked to us." Clover scolded them, the Diamonds blushed a little. "We could've worked something out." Alex said with a happy smile.

This made the Diamonds blush even harder. "I believe that I have a solution." Jerry announced, he told everyone his idea and they all loved it so much.

With the portal generator, the girls can visit this world whenever they aren't on missions until they graduate from collage so they can move here to stay.

Since everyone agreed, they decided to celebrate with a huge party the next night so all the humans and gems have time to get everything set up today.

Sam, Clover and Alex were happy since they could still be with their boyfriends and other friends in this world for a little while longer until after the party.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	10. We Are United!

After everyone worked together to set up the decorations, food, drinks and music for the evening.

It was time to party which made all the gems and humans happy as they celebrated with Sam, Clover, Alex and Jerry.

Even the Diamonds got in on the fun since they shrank down to the same size as Opal so they could dance with their friends.

Everyone was having fun but couldn't wait to hear the super spies sing along with Lars, Buck and Sour Cream once more.

Soon, Steven turned on a familiar song that the girls knew so they grabbed their boyfriends and started to sing with them.

[Play One For All from Zombies 2]

[**Alex**]

_We are all different baby_

_But that's what I like_

_We're separate, but we're together_

_Like the stars in the sky_

_We got a good thing going on_

_Yeah_

_Nobody has to feel alone_

_Oh, yeah_

[**All**]

_One of us chased the day_

_And one of us faced the night_

_And all of us paved the way_

_To where we all are tonight_

_Turned around, and now we found_

_That we are now_

_Allllll..._

[**Buck**]

_One for all_

_Used to be divided_

[**Alex**]

_One for all_

_Now we're all united_

[**Lars**]

_One for all_

_This party ain't private_

[**Sam**]

_One for all_

_Everyone's invited_

[**All**]

_One for all_

[**Clover**]

_No wristband_

_Required_

[**All**]

_One for all_

[**Sour Cream**]

_Get hype, get excited_

[**All**]

_One for all, One for all_

_One for all, One for all_

[**Buck**]

_There's something here that's magic_

_Let's dance until dawn_

_The feeling is automatic_

_It's where we belong_

_We're so unique, we're not the same_

_Yeah_

_And that's what gives us_

_All our strength_

[**All**]

_One of us chased the day_

_And one of us faced the night_

_And all of us paved the way_

_To where we all are tonight_

_Turned around, and now we found_

_That we are now_

_Allllll..._

[**Buck**]

_One for all_

_Used to be divided_

[**Alex**]

_One for all_

_Now we're all united_

[**Lars**]

_One for all_

_This party ain't private_

[**Sam**]

_One for all_

_Everyone's invited_

[**All**]

_One for all_

[**Clover**]

_No wristband required_

[**All**]

_One for all_

[**Sour Cream**]

_Get hype, get excited_

[**All**]

_One for all, One for all_

_One for all, One for all_

[**Alex and Gems**]

_We about to bring it on-on_

_Watch me shake it like a pom-pom_

_Yeah, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it_

_Shake it, shake it like a pom-pom_

[**Sour Cream, Clover and Humans**]

_Yeah, get sick, get ill_

_Lean back with the zombie tilt_

_Hey with a zombie tilt_

_Yeah, with a zombie tilt_

[**Sam, Lars and Off-Colors**]

_New kids on a new block_

_Werewolves do the moon-walk_

_Do the moooon-walk_

[**Buck**]

_One for all_

_Used to be divided_

[**Alex**]

_One for all_

_Now we're all united_

[**Lars**]

_One for all_

_This party ain't private_

[**Sam**]

_One for all_

_Everyone's invited_

[**All**]

_One for all_

[**Clover**]

_No wristband required_

[**All**]

_One for all_

[**Sour Cream**]

_Get hype, get excited_

[**All**]

_One for all, One for all_

_One for all, One for all_

_One for all_

_One for all!_

At the end of the song, everyone was cheering for each other as they all knew that no matter what happens, they'll always be a united community forever.

As midnight rolled around, Jerry opened the portal. "It's time to leave girls." Jerry said gently, Sam, Clover and Alex hugged their boyfriends once more.

"We'll come visit, promise." Sam told Lars, he smiled at her. "I know you will and I can't wait to hear about your missions." Lars replied to her with a smile.

"I'll bring you some music from our world." Clover told Sour Cream, he smiled back. "Let's listen to it together." Sour Cream said with a sad smile, they hugged.

"We can hang out and dance more soon." Alex told Buck, he hugged her with a smile. "I'm looking forward to it." Buck replied to Alex, she started to tear up.

The super spies kissed their boyfriends then followed Jerry through the portal and back to their collage dorm in Maui-U so they could talk and relax after tonight.

Jerry saw that the girls were upset, so he sent three communicators back to the boys and explained to the six of them that they can use these to talk more often.

All six of them were so excited that they promised to keep each other updated on what was going on in their worlds but soon they decided to get some rest.

The future is looking bright for the girls since they made new friends and got the soul mates that they had always wanted which made them really happy.

Sam, Clover and Alex smiled as they thought about everyone and just how much they'd be united no matter what universe they were living in right now.

**Final chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


End file.
